Améthyste ou le pouvoir de la Résurrection
by Etoile du soir
Summary: FIC TERMINEE ! Une nouvelle élève arrive dans la classe de Yugi. Elle possède d'étranges pouvoirs qui plongeront Yugi dans un univers surnaturel où le plus fort mènera le jeu...
1. Améthyste

**Disclaimer**: Je reviens après Tessie et inutile de vous répéter sans cesse le disclaimer. Tout le monde le connaît. Cette fic m'appartient et bla bla bla et bla bla bla. . . Bref, tout ça pour dire que certains personnages sont à moi et tous les autres sont à ceux qui ont inventé Yugi. Ben, j'connais pas le nom de l'auteur !

Améthyste ou le pouvoir de la Résurrection **Chapitre 1 : Les précieux objets du Millénium**

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Améthyste.

            Un groupe de jeune filles la dévisagèrent. Une nouvelle élève. . . Elles rirent sournoisement.

            A la pause, Améthyste marchait sans regarder où elle allait en regardant ses cartes de « Duel de monstres ». Soudain, elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle fit tomber ses cartes.

- Excusez-moi.

- Tiens, mais c'est notre Améthyste. Comment ça va ?

- Bien, merci.

- Je m'appelle Linda.

            Améthyste se releva et Linda put la contempler plus longuement. Des yeux d'un vert très pâle et des cheveux très noirs, lâchés et qui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos.

- Et voici mes amies, Erika et Debby.

- Enchantée.

            Améthyste se pencha pour ramasser ses cartes quand Erika s'empara de l'une d'elles.

- L'Elfe Mystique. Tu joues au « Duel de monstres » ?

- Oui. C'est ma carte préférée, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Eh bien maintenant, elle est à moi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es si naïve. C'est trop facile.

- Ne sois pas aussi sûre de toi, tu pourrais le regretter.

            La voix de la jeune fille n'avait plus rien de doux. Elle continua.

- Tu sais, on ne juge pas les apparences, c'est le caractère qui compte et si tu veux te mesurer à moi, je peux te dire et je dois te prévenir que tu es très mal tombée. Maintenant, rends-moi cette carte !

- Non, j'ai pas envie.

- Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai si gentiment dit. On va procéder autrement. . . 

- Rendez-lui cette carte !

            Les quatre filles tournèrent la tête. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, roses et blonds apparut, entouré de ses amis.

- Yugi ! Tu viens encore défendre les autres ?

- Rendez-lui cette carte, répéta-t-il. Elle ne vous a rien fait.

            Erika lui lança la carte qu'Améthyste rattrapa au vol. Les trois filles s'en allèrent, furieuses. Yugi, Joey, Tristan et Téa s'avancèrent.

- Merci.

- De rien Améthyste.

            Ils se présentèrent.

- Moi, c'est Joey. Lui, c'est Yugi, Tristan et Téa.

- Oui, je sais. J'aurais pu me débrouiller seule mais bon. . . Pour vous remercier, je vous invite tous chez moi.

- Non, c'était trois fois rien.

- J'insiste.

- Bon, alors c'est d'accord.

- Tout à l'heure, après les cours.

- OK.

- C'est vachement grand chez toi.

- Oui, merci quand même. Mais je me sens souvent seule. Heureusement, j'ai mes cartes.

            Yugi porta un soudain intérêt sur un objet étrange. Une sorte de balance en or. Son Puzzle se mit à briller.

- Mais c'est. . . 

- . . . un objet du Millénium. Tu en possèdes un, Yugi.

- Améthyste, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Au cours d'un long voyage en Egypte, mon père a trouvé cet objet. Il l'a ramené ici et depuis, j'ai. . . un étrange don.

- Quel genre de don ?

- Je peux lire dans le coeur des cartes. C'est pour ça que j'adore les miennes. Fais-moi voir ta carte préféree Yugi.

            Il lui passa le Magicien des Ténèbres. Améthyste ferma les yeux.

- Ton Magicien est fier de combattre pour toi et il a une grande confiance en toi. Il sait que tu l'aimes alors il fait tout pour que tu puisses gagner à chaque combat.

            Tout le monde le savait et Yugi se demandait comment Améthyste était au courant.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

            Elle lui rendit sa carte et fut triste.

- J'ai l'habitude. Personne ne me croit jamais.

            Yugi fut gêné de douter ainsi d'elle.

- Non ! C'est que. . . je me demandais juste. . . 

            Améthyste s'avança vers la balance et la prit dans ses mains.

- Au début, je me suis demandée comment je faisais pour faire ça. J'étais paniquée. Et puis, j'ai compris. C'n'est pas toujours facile de lire dans le coeur des cartes. Cela peut être douloureux mais aussi apaisant. Il me faut beaucoup de concentration. Je n'utilise pas ce don à mauvais escient. J'essaye de redonner confiance à des duellistes qui ont perdu tout espoir de pouvoir vaincre un jour. Quand j'ai appris que c'était un objet du Millénium, j'ai voulu m'en débarrasser parce que ces objets sont dangereux. Mais c'était trop tard. Il faisait partie de moi, il était en moi. Mais depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression qu'on veut me l'arracher.

            Le silence se fit. Améthyste regarda ses amis.

- Je vais peut-être disparaître. . . 

Bon, voilà le premier chapitre. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Je suis ouverte à toutes vos idées ou suggestions alors envoyez-moi tout pleins de reviews qui me feront bien plaisir comme toujours. Moi, j'aime bien Améthyste, pas vous ? Comparée à Tessie. . . 

Chapitre suivant : **Le voleur d'âmes**

Bon, j'attends impatiemment vos réactions sur cette nouvelle fic et bonne lecture !


	2. Le voleur d'âmes

**Disclaimer : **Bon, vous connaissez la chanson !!! 

Désolée pour la longue attente mais j'ai eu un big problème avec mon ordi.

**Chapitre 2 : Le voleur d'âmes**

- Il me le faut. Cet objet du Millénium me permettra d'être plus puissant. Je pourrais enfin me venger d'eux. . . Oui, il me faut cet objet. Il me les faut tous. . . 

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu ne vas pas disparaître.

- Je n'en sais rien.

            Yugi préféra changer de sujet de conversation.

- Dis Améthyste ? Tu veux venir chez moi ? Mon grand-père tient un magasin de jeux.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Allons-y.

            Ils partirent tous chez le jeune garçon.

- Grand-père, je suis rentré !

- Yugi !

- Je te présente Améthyste, une amie.

- Enchantée Monsieur.

            Elle lui serra la main et une étrange sensation envahit soudain la jeune fille.

- Oh !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Vous possédez une carte très rare. Un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, je me trompe ?

            Tous se regardèrent. Le grand-père sourit.

- C'est exact.

Il la sortit et la lui tendit.

- Elle est bien amochée. Mais cette carte tient beaucoup à vous. Elle ne veut pas combattre, elle veut seulement devenir votre amie.

- Cette carte me tient énormément à coeur, c'est vrai.

- Ça se voit. Prenez-en soin.

            Elle passa sa main sur la carte et elle fut comme neuve.

- Comment. . . ?

- Je dois partir.

            Soudain, une enveloppe fluorescente bleue entoura Améthyste.

- Améthyste ! cria Yugi.

- Aaah !!

            Elle disparut.

- Améthyste !

            Le Puzzle de Yugi brilla fortement. Il se transforma. Il enleva son Puzzle et le regarda.

- Suivez-moi !

            Yugi et ses amis se précipitèrent chez Améthyste. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon.

- Son objet a disparu.

- Qui a pu faire ça ? demanda Téa.

            Yugi avait une petite idée. Le Symbole du Millénium apparut sur son front.

- Esprit maléfique, montre-toi !

            La pièce devint noire et Bakura apparut avec Améthyste dans les bras. Il avait en sa possession, l'Anneau, l'Oeil et la Balance du Millénium.

- Tiens, Pharo. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Laisse cette jeune fille.

- Elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas ressenti la puissance qui émane d'elle ?

- Si, justement.

- Tu n'essayes pas de m'arrêter ? Le Pharaon se dégonfle ?

            Pharo garda son calme.

- Cette jeune fille ne te servira à rien.

- Si, au contraire. Elle m'aidera à m'emparer de tous les objets du Millénium, à commencer par le tien !

            Bakura entraîna Pharo avec lui. Tout devint noir autour du Pharaon, puis, il perdit connaissance. . . 

            Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le Pharaon se trouvait dans une salle obscure. Il était seul. . . Il se leva. Soudain, il entendit au fond de lui, une voix.

- Maître, fuyez. Je m'occupe de lui.

- Améthyste ?

- Il est dangereux, vous ne pouvez pas le vaincre seul.

- Non, je dois t'aider. Tu sais que je ne te laisserai jamais. Il veut s'emparer de ton âme. Ton heure n'est pas encore arrivée.

- Shadi veille sur moi.

- Shadi est en danger lui aussi.

- Je sais.

- Où es-tu ?

- Vous ne devez pas venir.

- Je viendrai que tu le veuilles ou non. Avec ou sans ton aide.

- Mais. . . 

- Améthyste, ça suffit !

- Bien, Maître. Je suis dans la plus grande tour du château. Quand vous sortirez de cette salle, vous trouverez un escalier à gauche. Vous le montez et ensuite, il y aura une salle à votre droite. Vous rentrerez et un autre escalier vous attendra, tout droit. Vous monterez et vous ferez face à trois portes. Je suis derrière celle qui conte la Prophétie des Ombres. Bonne chance Maître. N'oubliez pas que Bakura sera là pour vous posez problème.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

            En fait, depuis le début, Améthyste avait joué la comédie. Cet objet, la Balance, était en fait une illusion créée par ses pouvoirs. C'était pour prévenir Pharo d'une menace grandissante. Mais elle n'imaginait pas à quel point ceci pouvait tourner au désastre. Elle était bien consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas été assez vigilante. Et elle ne savait pas non plus le rôle qu'elle jouerait dans cette histoire. . . 

            Plus loin, Améthyste était enchaînée par des chaînes magiques, ensorcelées.

- Tu as réussi à contacter Pharo à ce que je vois. Parfait ! C'était une grave erreur de ta part.

            Améthyste s'horrifia. Bakura forma une boule d'énergie dans sa main et s'apprêta à la lancer sur elle.

- Fais ta dernière prière.

            Il la lança. Les yeux d'Améthyste brillèrent et une enveloppe lumineuse se forma autout d'elle. La boule fut renvoyée sur Bakura. Il alla s'écraser contre le mur.

- Je suis peut-être enchaînée par des liens magiques mais n'oublie pas que je suis protégée par les Déesses Sacrées ! Je peux donc encore me servir de ma magie.

- Malheureusement, tu ne peux rien faire pour te détacher !

            Bakura était furieux.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Quelqu'un que tu n'aurais pas dû enlever. Tu as eu tort. Ces objets du Millénium sont sacrés, en les utilisant comme tu le fais, tu risques de déchaîner les Forces de l'Enfer et réveiller ainsi tout le Royaume des Ombres !!

Fini ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous de ce deuxième chapitre ? Sombre, c'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Qui est Améthyste en réalité ? Une pauvre victime ou alors une personne puissante et qui. . . Ouais bon, je vais pas tout raconter !

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Shiny** : oui, c'est un peu court mais c'est l'essentiel. C'est que le début !!

**Oyne** : merci !!

Petit message pour **Lyly** : dsl, je vais pas faire un Yugi-Téa. J'ai prévu autre chose. Tu verras bien si tu suis.

Désolée si j'ai oublié quelques reviews mais le site veut pas mettre mes deux autres reviews. Pardonnez-moi.

Prochain chapitre : **Pharo**


	3. Pharo

**Disclaimer : **Bon, vous connaissez la chanson !!! **Chapitre 3 : Pharo**

            Pharo suivit les instructions d'Améthyste à la lettre. Arrivé devant les trois portes, il se souvint des paroles de la jeune fille. « Je suis derrière celle qui conte la Prophétie des Ombres. » C'était impossible ! Les trois portes contaient la Prophétie. Il devait y avoir un problème. Mais il était le Pharaon, il devait bien connaître l'Histoire. Il examina les trois portes.

- Les sept objets du Millénium, gardés et protégés par Shadi, le Gardien Sacré, ne doivent être libérés que sur ordre du Pharaon. Si ces objets se trouvent entre les mains d'un esprit maléfique, alors le monde plongera aussitôt dans le chaos total.

            Les trois portes disaient ceci. Mais en regardant bien, les dessins représentant un sceptre et une sphère brisée avaient été inversés sur les deux premières portes.

- C'est la deuxième porte la bonne !

            Il compara alors les portes deux et trois et vit ainsi que la Lune Noire sur la porte trois était à l'envers. La bonne porte était la deuxième.

- Améthyste, j'espère que. . . 

            Il l'ouvrit. Il découvrit Améthyste, enchaînée.

- Améthyste !

- Ne vous approchez pas !

            Trop tard ! Des chaînes vinrent emprisonner Pharo. Un rire parvint à ses oreilles. Bakura !

- Pharo, j'aurais juré que tu étais plus intelligent que ça.

- Sois maudit !

- Allons, ne sois pas aussi hostile. Je te réserve un sort particulier. Tu devrais être content. Et en plus, je vous ai apporté un petit cadeau.

            Il fit apparaître une cage ensorcelée. Pharo et Améthyste s'horrifièrent.

- Shadi !!

- Je suis désolé Maître.

- Non, Shadi. Tiens le coup.

            Une pensée vint à l'esprit d'Améthyste.

- Mais si tu es là Shadi, enfermé, ça veut dire que. . . 

            Bakura rit triomphalement.

- Oui, les sept objets m'appartiennent à présent !

- Non ! Pas les sept, tu n'as pas mon Puzzle !

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais je vais bientôt l'avoir.

            Bakura s'approcha dangereusement du Pharaon. Mais Améthyste et Shadi se servirent de leurs pouvoirs pour protéger leur Maître. Le Symbole du Millénium apparut sur leurs fronts ainsi que sur celui de Pharo.

- Arrière esprit !

- Tu crois quand même pas que ton tour de passe-passe va marcher sur moi. Allez, donne-moi gentiment ton Puzzle.

- Ne touche pas à Pharo ! cria Améthyste. Par la puissance des Quatre Eléments !!

- Par la puissance des Objets du Millénium !! cria à son tour Shadi.

- Et par la puissance des Ombres !! termina Pharo.

            Un grand vent se leva. Bakura cria :

- Ça ne marchera pas ! Les objets me protègent !

            Les six objets brillèrent violemment et se dirigèrent vers le Puzzle de Pharo.

- Ces objets sont à moi ! dit Pharo.

- Plus pour longtemps ! hurla Bakura à travers le vent.

            Bakura récita une incantation :

- Pour maintenant et à jamais, que ces objets soient libérés du sort lancé par Pharo et qu'ils deviennent miens pour l'Eternité !!

- Non ! Pas cette incantation ! cria Shadi. Objets du Millénium, obéissez-moi et revenez dans les mains de votre Maître !

- Tais-toi imbécile ! Objets, venez à moi !

            Les objets volèrent jusqu'à Bakura et tournoyèrent autour de lui.

- A présent, ils m'appartiennent définitivement !

- Aaaaah !

- Maître ! Qu'y a-t-il ?! Oh non !!

            Le Puzzle du Millénium s'arracha avec violence et rejoignit les autres objets.

- Améthyste, Shadi. . . Je compte sur vous. . . 

            Sur ces derniers mots, Pharo se retransforma en Yugi, inconscient.

- Pharo n'existe plus à présent ! Maintenant, c'est la Mort qui vous attend !

            Améthyste et Shadi versèrent des larmes amères en fixant Yugi tandis que Bakura prenait possession de la planète. Le Pharaon était-il réellement mort ? Qu'adviendra-t-il du monde ? Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Personne. . . 

Fin de chapitre ! Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ? C'est bien ? J'attends vos reviews avec une terrible impatience à chaque fois ! C'est insoutenable ! A la maison, je saute partout quand j'en ai. Je suis tellement contente quand je vois le nombre de mes reviews augmenter. . . Bref, comment vont s'en sortir nos héros ?

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Lyly** : merci beaucoup !!! Et voilà la suite !

Désolée si j'en oublie encore mais je crois que je vais toujours en oublier parce que ce site de. . . Il veut pas afficher toutes les reviews au moment où je fais les réponses.

Prochain chapitre : **Le Huitième Objet du Millénium**


	4. Le Huitième Objet du Millénium

**Disclaimer : **Le disclaimer habituel. **Chapitre 4 : Le Huitième Objet du Millénium**

            Il le sentait. Un malheur s'était abattu et il le sentait. Il leva les yeux de son ordinateur et respira profondément.

- Ils sont en danger.

            Il aimerait pouvoir les aider mais cela était impossible. Mais une force magique lui disait d'aller à leur secours.

- Yugi. . . 

            Il se leva.

- Je ne peux pas l'aider !

- Seito Kaiba ! retentit une voix féminine.

- Qui a parlé ?!

- Ecoutez-moi. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir tous nous sauver.

- Comment cela ?

- Vous portez en vous la force, le courage et l'espoir.

            Cette voix. Il la connaissait.

- Vous seul pouvez le vaincre. Je vous en supplie. . . 

            La voix s'évanouit. Kaiba demeura silencieux.

- Je porte en moi la force, le courage et l'espoir. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

            Soudain, une lumière intense illumina toute la pièce. Kaiba fut revêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc avec dessus l'Oeil du Millénium, un torque et des bracelets en or aux poignets. Il portait également un pantalon blanc et des bottines blanches. Sur son front, brillait le Symbole du Millénium. De son corps, sortit une épée de marbre blanc. Sur le manche, était gravé le Symbole du Millénium.

- L'Épée Sacrée du Millénium. . . 

            A l'instant même où il prononça ces mots, Kaiba fut transporté dans un autre monde. Cet endroit, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il y avait séjourné quand Pégasus avait enfermé son âme.

- Le Palais des Âmes. . . Yugi serait donc ici ? Non, je ne sens pas sa présence.

            L'Épée brilla fortement.

- Épée Sacrée ! Mène-moi à Pharo !

            Pharo ? Etait-ce bien Seito Kaiba qui avait parlé ? Peu importe ! Il devait sauver une personne chère et il le ferait !

            L'Épée le conduisit dans une pièce obscure. La même pièce que quand Yugi s'était laissé entraîné par Bakura. Kaiba emprunta le même chemin que Pharo. Il arriva devant les trois portes. Etrangement, il n'hésita pas une seconde et prit la seconde porte. Là, il trouva trois personnes : Améthyste, Shadi et. . . Yugi, inconscient.

- Seito Kaiba, vous avez entendu mon appel ! cria Améthyste.

- C'est donc toi Améthyste qui m'a appelé.

            Elle hocha fébrilement la tête. Shadi regarda Kaiba.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Oui, c'est le Gardien de l'Épée Sacrée.

            Shadi se remémora.

- Oui, je me souviens. L'Ancienne Histoire raconte que si le monde est menacée, le Gardien de L'Épée Sacrée et l'Élu Suprême viendrait tous nous sauver.

            Kaiba continua l'Histoire.

- De son corps, sortira le dernier objet du Millénium. Il permettra à l'Élu de vaincre le mal. Mais une tragédie s'abattra sur lui. . . C'est là que se termine la Légende.

            Améthyste baissa tristement la tête. Elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer.

- Améthyste. . . 

- Il faut sauver notre Maître.

            Kaiba se précipita vers les chaînes qui retenaient prisonnier Yugi et le libéra. Kaiba le prit dans ses bras et le posa à terre. Il libéra ensuite Améthyste puis Shadi. Celui-ci accourut vers Améthyste, faible.

- Améthyste ! Ça va aller ?

- Oui, merci Shadi.

            Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers Yugi et s'agenouillèrent.

- Maître. . . 

- Il n'existe plus, interrompit Kaiba.

- Comment ?

- Bakura l'a anéanti.

- Non ! C'est impossible ! Il n'est pas mort, je le sens.

            Soudain, la pièce s'assombrit et Bakura apparut.

- Pharo est mort ! tonna-t-il.

            Améthyste, en colère, se jeta sur lui. Mais Bakura l'envoya valser. Elle atterrit dans les bras de Shadi.

- Améthyste, calme-toi, dit Kaiba.

- Kaiba. . . 

- Je vais m'occuper de lui.

- Donne-moi cette Épée ! dit Bakura.

- Viens la chercher.

- Tu vas le regretter ! Tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps !

- Bakura, je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui parles.

- Mais si, c'est bien moi, mon pauvre Seito !

- Comment as-tu pu devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui ? Tu as trahi Pharo ! C'était ton ami !

- C'était ! Seulement, il n'est plus rien. C'est lui qui m'a trahi. Ainsi que toi, esprit magique et destructeur !

            Améthyste et Shadi regardèrent Kaiba. Quelle était cette histoire ? Pharo serait ami avec Bakura et Kaiba ? Encore, fallait-il que ce soit eux.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Cet esprit maléfique qui est entré en toi dès que tu as touché l'Anneau ? Dès ce moment, j'ai été appelé et enfermé dans la Grande Pyramide pour pouvoir t'arrêter le jour où tu prendras possession de la planète. Pharo te faisait confiance !

- Je ne l'ai pas abandonné ! C'est lui qui m'y a obligé !

- J'étais son meilleur ami et quand tu l'as quitté, Pharo et moi avons été anéantis. Nous t'aimions beaucoup plus que tu ne pouvais le penser. Mais nous gardions espoir car nous savions que tu étais possédé par une quelconque force maléfique. Nous avons attendu longtemps. Tu n'es jamais revenu. C'est alors que Pharo a décidé de m'enfermer dans la Grande Pyramide et m'a chargé de t'arrêter si jamais tu revenais. 5000 ans passèrent. Bakura hérita de l'Anneau, Pégasus de l'Oeil, Yugi du Puzzle, Shadi de la Clé et Isis du Collier. Les autres objets attendaient leurs Élus. Mais personne ne se doutait que moi, j'étais le Gardien du plus puissant objet l'Épée Sacrée.

            Le silence s'installa un moment.

- Je vais te faire payer ton mensonge ! s'écria Bakura.

            Bakura leva les bras et tous les objets du Millénium se mirent à tournoyer autour de lui. Kaiba comprit. Bakura l'entraînait dans le Royaume des Ombres.

- Bakura, tu as du mal à accepter la terrible vérité.

- Tais-toi !

- Pharo ne t'a jamais oublié. Et même s'il n'est plus avec nous par le corps, il l'est par l'esprit.

            Une fumée bleue et violette se forma au-dessus des deux jeunes hommes. L'âme de Pharo apparut.

- Pharo !

- Je te retrouve enfin Bakura. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait !

- Pharo, j'étais ton ami, tu l'aurais donc oublié ?

- Tu n'étais qu'un traître !

- Pharo. . . 

- Silence !

- Tu n'es qu'une âme, je peux t'anéantir comme je veux !

            Bakura envoya le Sceptre du Millénium sur Pharo.

- Nooon !!

            L'âme du Pharaon disparut.

- Tu as osé t'en prendre au Pharaon ?! Tu me le paieras !

            Les objets entourèrent à nouveau Bakura et une enveloppe le protégea. Kaiba, lui, tenait fermement son Épée. Ils se fixèrent intensément. Le combat pouvait vraiment commencer. . . 

Terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Il est minuit passé et j'suis crevée d'avoir saisi toute la journée. Je ne vous en dit pas plus sauf que le combat final, ce sera dans le chapitre7 ! Il y en a neuf en tout, même pas dix. Mais ma deuxième partie sera plus longue, vous inquiétez pas !!

Chapitre suivant : L'Ancienne histoire 


	5. L'Ancienne Histoire

**Disclaimer : **Le disclaimer habituel. **Chapitre 5 : L'Ancienne Histoire**

- Je suis certain que tu ne veux pas vraiment me combattre.

- Tu as peur parce que j'ai les objets qui me protègent. Alors que toi, tu n'as que cette stupide épée.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Bakura. Cette stupide épée, comme tu dis, est un objet du Millénium plus que sacré.

- Parce qu'elle appartenait à Pharo. Mais il est mort et cette épée ne vaut plus rien.

- Il n'est pas mort ! Rappelle-toi de notre amitié. Souviens-t'en.

            Des images défilèrent dans l'esprit de Bakura jusqu'à ce jour maudit. . . 

            _*Flash-back*_

_- Ne vous approchez pas du sanctuaire. Cela pourrait être dangereux, avertit Pharo._

_- Nous n'y sommes jamais allés, pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Kephren._

_- Tu peux nous faire confiance, termina Sendji._

_            Kephren et Sendji s'en allèrent, chacun dans des directions opposées. Etrangement, Sendji se dirigea vers le sanctuaire interdit. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas mais une force obscure l'entraînait de force, sans qu'il put y faire quoi que ce soit. Il entra dans le sanctuaire. Il eut la surprise de découvrir les sept Objets dont le Pharaon lui avait parlé. Ils étaient magnifiques. De l'or. C'était de l'or pur._

_- N'y touche pas Sendji._

_- Kephren ?_

_- Tu sais ce que Pharo a dit._

_- Regarde Kephren, ils sont magnifiques._

_- Allez, viens Sendji, partons._

_            Sendji suivit Kephren hors du sanctuaire._

_            La nuit venue, Sendji fut réveillé par une étrange force._

_- Pharo ?_

_            Il se leva. Il sentait la présence du Pharaon mais pourtant, il n'était pas là. Une voix lui souffla :_

_- Viens avec moi au sanctuaire. . . _

_- Le sanctuaire. . . _

_            Sendji se leva malgré lui. Il marcha dans la nuit jusqu'à atteindre la porte du sanctuaire._

_- Ouvre la porte. . . _

_            Il l'ouvrit. Il fit un pas puis Sendji fut libéré de l'emprise qui pesait sur lui._

_- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

_            Il leva les yeux et vit les objets briller. Il s'y approcha. Il tendit la main vers un des objets. Un anneau. . . _

_- Sendji, non !_

_            Trop tard ! Le Pharaon était arrivé trop tard._

_- Sendji. . . _

_            Une enveloppe obscure entoura Sendji. Il se retourna lentement vers Pharo. Sentant le danger, Pharo leva les bras, paumes faces au ciel, et appela :_

_- Kephren, viens à moi, c'est le Pharaon qui te l'ordonne !_

_            Kephren apparut._

_- Pharo, tu m'as appelé ?_

_- Kephren, Sendji est possédé par Senaï._

_- Qui est-ce ?_

_- Senaï est un puissant prêtre. Puissant mais maléfique. Je l'ai enfermé voilà longtemps dans cet Anneau. Il s'est lâchement servi de Sendji._

_- Que pouvons-nous faire ?_

_- Attendre._

_- Ha, ha, ha ! Moi, je n'attendrai pas pour vous tuer tous les deux. A commencer par toi Pharo. Toi qui m'a fait souffrir !_

_- Sendji !_

_- Sendji n'existe plus ! Adieu, mes « amis » !_

_            Il disparut._

_- Sendji, reviens !_

_            Pharo tomba à genoux, sur le sol glacé du sanctuaire._

_- Sendji est parti._

_- Pharo. . . _

_- Il faut l'arrêter. Il va essayer de prendre possession de la planète et ainsi, régner sur le passé et le futur. . . _

_            Après ce malheur, plusieurs années passèrent sans que Pharo y ai pu faire quelque chose. Kephren et le Pharaon étaient très affectés par la perte de leur ami. Mais un jour. . . _

_- Kephren, tu dois empêcher Senaï de faire le Mal._

_- Moi ? Mais comment ?_

_            Ils allèrent dans le sanctuaire._

_- Pardonne-moi Kephren._

_            Avant même que celui-ci ait pu protester, Pharo leva les bras et récita :_

_- Ô, Grande Pyramide Sacrée ! Protège-le et guide-le ! C'est moi, le Grand Pharaon qui te l'ordonne !_

_            Au centre de la pièce, se dressa une imposante Pyramide en or. Kephren s'y dirigea malgré lui, hypnotisé. Il entra dans la Pyramide. Il y reprit ses esprits. Avant que la Pyramide ne se referme, il cria :_

_- Pharo, non ! Laisse-moi rester à tes côtés ! Pharo !_

_            Ce fut les derniers mots que Kephren prononça._

_- Je suis désolé Kephren._

_            Le Pharaon se dirigea vers la Pyramide et y posa sa main._

_- Kephren, écoute-moi bien. Quand Sendji reviendra, tu l'arrêteras avec ceci. Cette Épée restera cachée dans ton coeur jusqu'au moment final. Je te fais confiance. Bonne chance Kephren._

_            La Pyramide rentra sous terre. Pharo se dirigea vers les Objets._

_- Quand les Élus trouveront leur destin, alors ces objets leur appartiendront._

_            Pharo toucha la Clé du Millénium et un jeune égyptien apparut devant lui. Il devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans._

_- Shadi, je te les confie._

_- Oui, mon Maître._

_- Adieu._

_            Pharo baisa le front du petit Shadi. Puis il se transforma en fumée bleue et rentra dans le Puzzle. Depuis ce jour, Shadi veilla nuit et jour sur les Objets Sacrés. Lui-même en possédait un : la Clé. Puis, plusieurs siècles passèrent._

_            Jusqu'au jour où il fit la connaissance de Pégasus qui hérita de l'Oeil. Puis Yugi, du Puzzle. Et Isis, du Collier. Il attendait le retour de Sendji. Puis il apprit. Sendji s'était réincarné dans le corps d'un certain Bakura. C'était pour cela que l'Anneau avait mystérieusement disparu. A ce moment-là, Shadi libéra la puissance qui sommeillait sous ses pieds. Kephren !_

_- Kephren ! Tu obéiras à Pharo et tu arrêteras Bakura. Tu te réincarneras sous le nom de. . . Seito Kaiba !_

_            Le monde connut à cet instant une violente secousse. Seito fut envoyé au Japon où il vécut une existence paisible avec son petit frère, Makuba. Mais cet être était doté d'une extrême intelligence, ce qui lui valut une jalousie maladive chez ses concurrents. Il fonda sa propre entreprise : la Kaiba Corp. Et il rencontra Yugi. . . _

_            *Fin du flash-back*_

- Tu te rappelles à présent ?

- Tu m'as manipulé. . . Kephren !

- Très bien ! Tu ne veux pas entendre la voix de la raison ! Alors battons-nous !

            Kaiba se jeta sur Bakura. . . 

Et encore un chapitre qui se termine mal ! Et en plus, au moment du combat final ! Plus la fin avance, et plus j'ai envie de vous faire partager les émotions que j'ai ressenties en écrivant cette fic. En fait, c'est venue comme ça. J'étais en train de regarder un épisode de Yugi, et j'ai eu cette idée rien qu'en regardant Kaiba et Yugi se battre, dans l'épisode « La confrontation, partie 3 ». Et puis, je l'ai écrite pour mon propre plaisir. J'ai demandé à ma soeur ce qu'elle en pensait, elle m'a dit : « Ce serait bien que tu la mettes sur le site ! ». Et me voilà avec deux fics même pas terminées sur le site, dans deux sections différentes. Bon, trêve de bla bla. Je dois vous ennuyer avec ma vie.

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Lyly** : désolée, j'ai déjà décidé de faire plusieurs couples mais pas celui que tu me demandes. Toutes mes excuses.

Prochain chapitre : **La solution** (c'est pas ce que vous croyez !)


	6. La solution

**Disclaimer : **Le disclaimer habituel. **Chapitre 6 : La solution**

- Objets ! Protégez-moi !

            Kaiba fit face à une bulle protectrice.

- Lâche ! Bats-toi fièrement !

- On dirait que tu as bien retenu la leçon que Pharo t'a apprise.

- Contrairement à toi.

- L'amour que te vouait Pharo était bien au-dessus de tout. Il te faisait une confiance aveugle.

- J'ai compris ! Tu étais jaloux !

- Oui, j'étais jaloux ! Tu avais tous les mérites alors que c'est moi qui aurait dû les avoir ! Tu m'as tout volé, même son amour !

            Kaiba baissa son Épée.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

- Parce que personne ne m'aurait écouté ! Surtout pas vous deux !

- Mais nous t'aimions également.

- Mensonges !!

- Calme-toi !

- Non !

            Bakura lança une boule d'énergie que Kaiba dévia de son Épée.

- Tu en veux encore ?!

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

- J'en ai assez de tous ces mensonges.

- C'n'est pas toi qui parle. Essaye de résister, tu es possédé.

- Arrête de parler et bats-toi !

            Bakura envoya tous les objets du Millénium sur Kaiba. Celui-ci leva son Épée. Le combat commença. Bakura ordonnait à ses objets d'attaquer leur ennemi. Mais Kaiba se défendait tant bien que mal en déviant les objets de son Épée Sacrée.

            Après plusieurs minutes de combat, Kaiba, épuisé, fut touché par le pouvoir de l'Anneau. Kaiba s'écroula sur le sol. Bakura sourit hypocritement.

- Alors ? Plus de force ? Tu as toujours été moins doué que moi, Kephren.

            Celui-ci lança :

- Sendji, comment peux-tu faire ça ?

- Epargne ta salive. Car à présent, tu vas mourir ! Ha, ha, ha !

            Kaiba s'évanouit, très affaibli.

- Kephren, réveille-toi !

            Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Pharo ?

- Kephren, j'ai peut-être une solution pour vaincre Senaï.

- Cette fois, il ne peut plus rien faire, dit une autre voix.

- Améthyste ? Shadi ? Vous êtes tous là ?

- Nous allons te transmettre nos pouvoirs

- Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible ! Si vous le faites, Améthyste. . . 

- Nous savons très bien ce que nous faisons. N'est-ce pas Améthyste ?

            Celle-ci regarda Kaiba, le regard triste.

- Ne t'en fais pas Kephren, tu vas libérer Sendji et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, dit-elle. Tu peux nous faire confiance à Pharo, Shadi et moi. Tu nous fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne seras jamais seul face aux Démons de la nuit. Et puis, je serai toujours là.

            Kaiba soupira.

- Bon, très bien.

            Pharo, Shadi et Améthyste se mirent autour de Kaiba et de l'Épée Sacrée et fermèrent les yeux. Des auras très puissantes se dégagèrent d'eux et se dirigèrent vers l'Épée.

- Maintenant, je possède la force, le courage et l'espoir de vaincre Senaï.

- Bonne chance. . . 

            Les voix s'évanouirent. Kaiba se retrouva face à Bakura.

- Tu n'es pas encore mort ?!

- J'ai promis à Pharo de te détruire et je le ferai.

- Tu rêves ! Anneau du Millénium, va l'attaquer !

            L'objet se dirigea vers Kaiba. Il leva à peine son Épée que l'Anneau fut renvoyé directement sur Bakura. Celui-ci fut aussi surpris que Kaiba. Il ne pensait pas que les pouvoirs de Pharo, Shadi et Améthyste seraient aussi puissants.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ?!

            Kaiba ignora la question.

- Objets, venez à moi ! Pour maintenant et à jamais, que ces objets soient libérés du sort lancé par Senaï et qu'ils deviennent miens pour l'Eternité !!

- Non ! C'est trop tard ! J'ai déjà prononcé cette incantation !

            Mais les objets brillèrent intensément et se retournèrent contre Bakura. Kaiba continua.

- Que l'esprit maléfique qui someille en toi soit détruit à jamais !!

- Aaaaaah !!!!

            Senaï sortit du corps de Bakura. Celui-ci tomba à terre, évanoui.

- Tu me le payeras cher Kephren !

            Maintenant, c'était un combat entre Kephren et Senaï. . . 

Le combat final est sur le point de commencer. Qui va gagner ?

Chapitre suivant : **Le combat final**


	7. Le combat final

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'hab ! **Chapitre 7 : Le combat final**

            Améthyste s'affaiblissait de minute en minute.

- Améthyste, tiens le coup, encouragea Shadi.

- Kephren va réussir, j'en suis sûre.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais il faut que tu résistes.

- Quand j'ai proposé cette solution, je savais exactement ce que je faisais. Je dois subir les conséquences de mes actes. De toute façon, que Kephren gagne ou pas, je disparaîtrais. Allons, Shadi, ne t'en fais plus pour moi.

- Comment peux-tu me demander ceci ? Pharo et moi-même nous inquiétons beaucoup pour toi.

            A ce moment-là, Améthyste sentit son coeur se compresser et s'écroula, rattrapée par Shadi.

- Améthyste ! cria Pharo. Je t'en prie, reste avec nous. Kephren va. . . 

- Il ne peut rien pour moi. . . Je me suis sacrifiée. C'était mon choix.

            Shadi l'allongea sur le sol et posa délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux. Améthyste plongea son regard vert pâle dans celui, bleu, de Shadi.

- Shadi, je. . . 

            Il l'interrompit en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre encore une fois. Je ne laisserai personne t'arracher à moi. Pas cette fois. La dernière fois, j'ai fait l'erreur de me taire sur la nature de mes sentiments et je regrette.

- Shadi, tais-toi, j't'en prie ! Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Si tu me dis que tu m'aimes, je penserai que j'ai fait une erreur en me sacrifiant mais pourtant, je sais que j'ai fait un choix, très difficile certes, mais c'est mon choix et je ne veux pas mourir en laissant l'homme que j'aime seul ! Je t'aime Shadi depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés ! Je sais que c'n'est pas bien mais je refuse d'entendre raison ! Je suis ici pour aider les gens que j'aime. Pharo, Kephren, Sendji et toi. Ma mission est terminée, je ne peux plus vivre dans ce monde. C'est trop tard. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et j'ai échoué. . . 

            Sa voix se brisa. Elle avait parlé en versant des larmes.

- Améthyste, tu es injuste envers toi-même. Ne porte pas le monde sur tes épaules, tu es bien trop fragile. Ne te rends pas responsable de ce que tu n'as pas fait. Tu as agi de façon tout à fait honorable. Si nous gagnons cette bataille, ce sera grâce à toi. Et même si nous perdons aujourd'hui, nous revivrons toujours et je pourrais encore t'aimer comme au premier jour.

            Il captura ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. Améthyste laissa libre cours à ses larmes tandis que Pharo était persuadé que c'était la fin. . . 

            Senaï joignit ses mains et deux rayons bleus en sortirent atteignant Kephren au bras droit. Heureusement, il maîtrisait son Épée de la main gauche.

- Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi Kephren ! Abandonne !

- Par les pouvoirs de Pharo, que ce démon soit anéanti !

            Kephren se jeta sur Senaï et allait lui transpercer le coeur, mais celui-ci tendit la main et s'écria :

- Que ton esprit soit mien !

            Il plongea sa main dans sa tête et compressa son cerveau. Kephren hurla de douleur et lâcha l'Épée.

- Je vais réduire ton cerveau en bouillie ! Tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

            Du sang s'écoula sur les tempes de Kephren. Senaï sourit.

- Tu veux que je t'épargne, n'est-ce pas ?

            Il retira sa main ensanglantée de son cerveau.

- Tu vois ça Kephren ? C'est ton sang ! Je vais t'achever !

            Cette fois, il plongea sa main dans son coeur.

- Aaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!

            Senaï lui déchirait pratiquement le coeur de l'intérieur. En quelques secondes, Kephren était couvert de sang. Sa tête lui causait d'atroces souffrances et il savait que si Senaï retirait sa main, il mourrait. Sa vue était couverte de sang et il ne pouvait plus penser normalement. Sa respiration s'arrêta. Senaï sut qu'il avait gagné. Il retira sa main et d'épais filets de sang tombèrent sur le sol. Kephren tomba à terre répandant du liquide rouge sombre autour de lui. Senaï fit un pas mais s'arrêta aussitôt, une douleur fulgurante venait de traverser tout son corps. Il baissa lentement la tête et vit l'Épée Sacrée lui transpercer le corps tout entier. Il se retourna et aperçut Bakura.

- Toi ? . . . Vivant. . . Je vais. . . te. . . 

            Il prit le visage de Bakura entre ses mains. Bientôt, le visage de Bakura fut couvert du sang de Kephren. Senaï, murmura :

- C'est le sang de ton ami. . . C'est trop tard. . . 

            Senaï s'écroula lui aussi, mort. Son corps explosa et les morceaux de chair brûlée se désintégrèrent. Le sang de Senaï gicla de partout, tâchant le sol immaculé et les visages de Kephren et Bakura. Le sanctuaire fut recouvert d'une forte odeur de chair brûlée. Bakura accourut vers Kephren.

- Kephren. . . Pardonne-moi. . . , murmura-t-il.

            Mort. Il était bien mort. Et c'était Bakura le responsable. Il s'empara de l'Épée et la dirigea vers lui.

- Je voudrais que tu pardonnes toutes les fautes que j'ai commises. En cet instant et avec Dieu pour seul témoin, je me donne volontairement la mort pour que toi Kephren, tu puisses trouver le repos éternel. Je libère mon âme sombre. . . maintenant !

            Il plongea l'Épée en lui. . . 

. . . Wow ! Alors ? La scène horrifique est passée, tout rentre dans l'ordre. Quoi ?!! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! C'est pas fini ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Bakura ?! Il est mort ? Non, c'est pas possible ! J'en sais rien si je le fais mourir ou pas. . . Je verrais. C'est un cruel dilemme pour moi. . . 

_Réponses aux revieweurs :_

**Oyne** : merci !!

Prochain chapitre : **Deux morts**


	8. Deux morts

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'hab ! **Chapitre 8 : Deux morts**

- Non !!

- Améthyste ?!

            Du sang s'écoula au coin de sa bouche et sur ses tempes.

- Améthyste !! s'écria Pharo.

- C'est fini. C'est bien fini. Ils sont tous morts.

            Elle éclata en pleurs.

- Kephren et Sendji sont morts ! Je dois les sauver. . . 

            Les trois personnes disparurent et réapparurent dans le Royaume des Ombres. Ils virent Kaiba et Bakura sur le sol, inconscients. . . ou morts.

- Kephren, Sendji !

            Améthyste se précipita vers eux et s'agenouilla à côté d'eux, souillant sa robe du sang des deux jeunes hommes.

- Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez. Je ne le veux pas.

            Elle posa les mains sur le torse de Kephren et de celles-ci, sortit de la poussière d'étoiles qui se dirigea vers le coeur de Kephren. Pharo s'horrifia.

- Améthyste, non ! . . . 

            N'ayant plus aucune force, elle s'écroula. Shadi accourut.

- Oh non ! Améthyste, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Ce n'était pas son heure de mourir. . . 

            Elle cracha du sang.

- Maître, je suis tellement désolée. . . Je n'ai pas pu sauver Sendji. . . 

- Améthyste, je suis fier de toi.

- Ne meurs pas, j't'en supplie. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Je t'aime Shadi. Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'on pouvait revivre pour pouvoir encore et toujours aimé la personne qu'on aime ? Dans ce cas, je revivrai pour pouvoir te retrouver. Ne m'oublie pas s'il te plaît. . . 

            Dans un dernier souffle, elle expira.

- Noooon !!! Améthyste !!

- Shadi, c'est terminé.

            Kephren ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cerveau et le coeur, ce qui n'était pas faux. Il vit Shadi, le visage décomposé par la douleur et la tristesse, et Améthyste, inconsciente. . . Morte.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

            Mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir la réponse.

- C'est Améthyste, n'est-ce pas ? Elle m'a donné tous ses pouvoirs.

- Oui, dit amèrement Shadi.

- Je suis désolé, Shadi.

- Ne le sois pas. Elle avait fait un choix. Je le respecte.

            Kephren se leva, aidé de Pharo.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui, Pharo. Ne t'inquiète plus.

            Kephren s'inquiétait beaucoup plus pour Shadi que pour lui-même.

- Shadi, je suis vraiment désolé. Elle aurait dû me laisser mourir.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

            Pharo s'avança vers le corps sans vie de Bakura.

- Sendji s'est donné la mort pour que tu puisses être en paix.

- Malheureusement, je n'aurais jamais la paix. Mes meilleurs amis sont tous morts. Il ne me reste que vous deux.

            Pharo s'agenouilla devant le corps de Bakura, récita une prière muette puis passa la main sur son coeur. Le corps disparut.

- Que ton âme trouve la paix éternelle.

- Je lui ai déjà pardonné ses fautes. Même s'il n'avait rien fait.

- Sortons de cet endroit sinistre.

            Pharo les emmena à l'extérieur, loin du Royaume des Ombres, Terre du Mal et de la Souffrance Éternelle. Ils se retrouvèrent devant le sanctuaire d'autrefois. Pharo aperçut au loin un point brillant se diriger vers eux. Peu à peu, il put voir que c'était une carte. Elle se déposa dans la main de Pharo. Il la retourna. C'était une carte représentant un pendentif en coeur. C'était une améthyste retenue par une chaîne en or sur fond blanc.

- Cette carte. . . C'est Améthyste. Elle reflète l'amour.

            Une voix retentit.

- Maître ! Détruisez cette carte. Elle n'a fait que causer problèmes. Je suis source d'ennuis. Détruisez-moi, sinon, l'Histoire se répètera. Je vous en prie. . . 

- Améthyste. . . 

- Adieu Maître, Kephren et toi, Shadi. Ne m'oubliez pas, je veillerai toujours sur vous.

            La voix s'évanouit.

- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. . . 

            Pharo était paralysé, fixant la carte.

- Améthyste s'est sacrifiée, nous devons respecter sa dernière volonté, dit Kephren. C'est un choix difficile, mais il faut le faire.

            C'est les mains tremblantes que Pharo déchira la carte. Celle-ci se désintégra et la poussière d'argent se répandit dans le ciel.

- Merci. . . 

            Ce fut la dernière parole d'Améthyste. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Pharo. Il tomba à genoux, dans le sable.

- Elle ne méritait pas ceci. Elle était si courageuse. Alors que moi. . . 

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Viens, rentrons.

            Ils entrèrent dans le sanctuaire. . . 

Voilà, c'est la fin. . . mais il reste encore un seul chapitre qui annoncera le début de ma deuxième partie. Soyez patients !!

Dernier chapitre : **Une nouvelle vie commence**


	9. Une nouvelle vie commence

**Disclaimer :**Pour la dernière fois, je fais mon petit disclaimer qui agace tout le monde ! Améthyste m'appartient mais tout les autres ne sont pas à moi !!! **Chapitre 9 : Une nouvelle vie commence**

            On n'entendit plus parler de cette histoire. Le sanctuaire avait été condamné. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le savait. Tout ce qu'on devait savoir, c'était que Shadi avait refusé d'être à nouveau, Gardien des Objets Sacrés du Millénium. C'est tout. Mais plus tard, d'autres forces magiques se réveillèrent. Et elles étaient toutes prêtes à se venger. . . 

            Une vie normale. Yugi et Seito étaient retournés à une vie normale. Maintenant qu'ils savaient toute l'Histoire, ils essayaient de garder contact et étaient devenus très amis. Mais ils faisaient l'effort de garder secret leurs sentiments réciproques. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, ce n'était pas possible. Ils se voyaient souvent mais leurs regards demeuraient tristes. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à Améthyste, Bakura et Shadi. Ils n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle de ce dernier ce qui inquiétait le Pharaon et Kephren. Mais ils lui faisaient entièrement confiance. Ils savaient qu'il était à l'abri. . . 

- Je te reverrai Améthyste. Je t'aime trop pour abandonner. Mais pour l'instant. . . 

            Shadi ferma les yeux et sombra dans un profond sommeil. . . 

A SUIVRE. . . 

C'est terminé !! Je sais, c'est plus que court mais c'est normal. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de cette fic ? Bien ? Toutes vos remarques sont les bienvenues et bien sûr, si vous voulez me laissez une petite review, n'hésitez pas !!

Bon, la deuxième partie s'intitulera : **Améthyste : Réincarnations**, et sera toujours classé **R**. Dedans, on reverra certains personnages ainsi que des nouveaux. Bon, je ne vous en dit pas plus et. . . à très très bientôt !!!!!


End file.
